


Offering

by VampirePaladin



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Catwoman (Movie 2004)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Sometimes cats bring dead prey to humans.  Catwoman providing Batman with evidence is no different.
Relationships: Patience Phillips/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Offering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



> This was inspired by your All The Nice Things signup, but it didn't exactly fit the challenge.

It was a busy night. Batgirl and Robin were already responding to a crisis. A Joker fangirl who called herself Harley Quinn had robbed an exotic pet shop. Batman trusted the two of them to take care of it together.

He was going to spend the evening patrolling but the Batsignal had turned on above Gotham PD. That had pulled Batman to the scene, speeding down streets and across rooftops until he landed on the roof. There was no one visible.

A soft sound of leather scraping against leather alerted Batman that someone else was there. He spun around in time to see Catwoman step into sight.

“Nice to see you again, Batman,” she purred. Behind that purr was the might of a tiger. Batman had been on the receiving end of that might, more than once. They’d fought both against each other and alongside each other. Every time he felt something inside of him yearning for her.

“Catwoman, don’t you have a jewelry store to burgle?” Batman asked.

Catwoman sauntered across the roof, running her gloved hands across his frame. Her brown eyes promised seduction.

“I came to make an offering.” Catwoman pulled out a handful of photos and dropped them on the roof in front of Batman. It showed Edward Nygma, Victor Fries, and Pamela Isley each strapped to a table. Their faces were contorted in fear and agony as a man stood over them in a labcoat with a burlap bag over his head. “Dr. Crane at Arkham is experimenting on the inmates.”

Batman knelt down and picked up the photos, studying them. He didn’t think they were doctored, but he’d have to do more testing back at the Batcave.

“Why?” Batman asked.

“I’m a thief. I’m not a monster. I’d take care of it myself, but you and the kids are better equipped to deal with it.”

“There’s more to it then that. There is no reason Catwoman would break into Arkham unless you knew there was something already there.”

Catwoman turned away from him. “Look into Dr. Crane’s employment history. He used to work at Hedare Beauty.” 

Batman was familiar with Hedare Beauty. Catwoman’s first sightings were connected to the fall of Hedare Beauty and the exposure of their crimes.

“Patience,” Batman said as he stepped towards her, “you are a strong, brave, skilled woman. You could give up your life of crime, join us.” There was more, things he wasn’t saying, things that even with opening his heart to Dick and Barbara that he wasn’t prepared to say to Patience yet.

“Aw, Batman, you’re sweet. In another life I would have loved to be with you.” Catwoman turned back to him, reaching up to touch his cheek, the only skin exposed. She moved in and kissed him. “But I value my independence too much for that.”

Catwoman turned, ran for the edge of the building and leapt off.

Batman could have chased after her, but he didn’t.


End file.
